Asmund Brodinson
Asmund Brodinson is currently the strongest of the 9 High Sacred Arts Masters, and is the current defender of Earth from all extraterrestrial threats. He is the only thing between the Crandis Federation's conquest of Earth, and is the most likely successor to the current Crunktropolis Craig, perhaps besides King Mastadonius. Origin Before Boston transcended into an extra dimensional space, Asmund grew up as part of a notorious gang of criminals that ran the black markets of the city, and Asmund was their greatest asset as a fighter because of his above average strength. At the time, the Bostonians knew not of the existence of Omnigods and high level Sacred Arts, until Asmund was one day confronted by Kahula Huaka, one of the more powerful Omnigods. He was told of the nature of the Crunkiverse and the existence of Omnigods, and most importantly, that Asmund was the son of a long forgotten Omnigod, and that his destiny lies elsewhere. At first, Asmund rejected this notion, but Huaka did not give him a choice. He took Asmund by force into the Extraverse to meet with the other Omnigods. There, it was revealed that Asmund was eventually going to become an Omnigod himself, and he would play a part in saving the entire multiverse someday. He was then informed he must train for many centuries to become apt to take this role, and he was sent to Crunkiverse 00A to train with the current Crunktropolis Craig at the time. Until he was 800, he trained constantly to be able to hone his inner Omnigod, and training with Craig unlocked his near unbeatable Sacred Arts potential. After training with Craig for 800 years, he was sent on his final training regiment, becoming Earth's guardian for the next 200 years. It was at this time he gained legendary status from Earth's residents as he was able to destroy the entire Crandis Federation Armada at the time. It was as though training with the Craig made him a near Craig-entity himself. Halfway through his guardian role, the Crunch happened, and he suddenly disappeared. It was as though one second he existed, and the other he did not. But for some reason Crunktropolis Craig denies that he is dead, but also fails to explain where he is. Because of this, it is suspected the Crandis Federation will attempt their takeover of Earth soon, as intelligence about the supposed death of Asmund have likely reached the higher ups. Powers and Abilities Asmund Brodinson is certainly one of the most anomalous beings in existence, and has a pedigree like no other warrior in the multiverse. Being the only confirmed son of an Omnigod, and the only confirmed case of a student of Crunktropolis Craig, it can be said that Asmund Brodinson packed enough battle capabilities to rival the entire military of the Crandis Federation. With monumental strength and a devastating special move, Asmund could take out even lower level Gods with relative ease. Only a small list of beings could possibly pose a threat to him. His special move, Dimensional Removal, is the ultimate culmination of his training with Crunktropolis Craig, and is a move that gives Asmund incredible speed and strength. He is able to remove a dimension from a given area, for a limited amount of time. For example, if Asmund is 50 feet away from an opponent, he can "remove" the distance between him and his opponent, creating an incredibly fast and unpredictable fighting style that none can face. Another example would be his destruction of entire ships, as he can remove the height dimension between a Crandis Federation battleship and the ground below it, effectively crashing the ship. Even after centuries of training, Asmund can only remove dimensions for about 1 minute, but this is almost always enough to get the job done. Furthermore, he cannot remove any temporal dimensions as of yet, but experts suggest he will gain abilities to remove other dimensions if he ever ascends beyond his mortal body. Category:Citizens